


Operation Storm in the Desert

by ebineez01



Series: Heartbreaker [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action, Angst, Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebineez01/pseuds/ebineez01
Summary: Sequel to 'All Grown Up'. Lieutenant Samantha Carter and Major Jack O'Neill meet up once again.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Heartbreaker [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877758
Comments: 32
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to 'All Grown Up', which was the sequel to 'Heartbreaker'  
> If you haven't read those ones yet you really probably should before you read this as the relationship between Jack and Sam here won't make sense.  
> Please note that nothing that appears in the ‘Heartbreaker Alternates...’ series has happened in this main one, so if you read the mature alternate ending to All Grown Up, those events didn’t happen in this timeline and Jack still left Sam broken hearted at the end of All Grown Up  
> Just a couple of reminders about the AU:  
> \- timelines are altered  
> \- Sam and Jack met at space camp when Sam was ten  
> \- Jack never married Sara so he’s single here  
> Hope you enjoy this next instalment of the Heartbreaker AU series 🙂
> 
> (Migrated from fanfiction.net)

Unidentified temporary USAF base somewhere in Saudi Arabia.

1991

xxxxxxxxxx

Major Charles Kawalsky sat at the small table in the temporary quarters his unit had been assigned. He sighed as his King toppled thinking that even in this god forsaken desert he still couldn't manage to beat his best friend at chess. Hearing the door to the latrine bang closed, he smelled the Captain before he saw him.

"Where the hell are you going Hanson?"

At the sound of Kawalsky's voice Major Jack O'Neill looked up from resetting the chess board to see Captain Jonas Hanson straightening his tie in the mirror.

"Hot date tonight boys," he replied cheerfully turning to face the two men.

Jack raised an eyebrow at the informal response from their subordinate officer. Normally it didn't bother him. Being in a black-ops unit some rules were a little less strictly adhered to mainly due to the close bonds the small four man units formed. Hanson wasn't in Jacks unit however. Add to that the fact that he didn't really like the guy and he tended to be less forgiving than he was with others. He saw the glance Charlie cut him and so decided to let it go. This time.

"So, hot date huh?" Charlie asked.

"That's right," Hanson replied grinning.

"What's his name?"

Jack snorted as he looked back down to his task.

"Jealousy is a terrible thing Major," Jonas replied shaking his head as he snagged his cap from his bed. "And if you must know," he said before he stepped out the door. "It's with a hot little blonde Lieutenant who'll be piloting one of our drop choppers. And _her_ name is Sam Carter."

Jacks head snapped up at the other mans words. _It can't be...It can't be..._

Shaking his head at the man's retreating back Charlie turned back to his friend. "Hey, are you okay Jack?" he asked seeing the look on O'Neill's face.

It took Jack a moment to find his voice. "Ah, yeah," he replied, though even he could imagine how he must look. "I think I'll take a walk...get some fresh air ya know?"

"Sure," Kawalsky replied doubtfully. "You want me to come with?"

"No," Jack replied as he hurriedly stood from the table, rushing out the door.

"Well that was just friggin weird!" Charlie mumbled as he finished resetting the chess board.

 _It can't be_ my _Carter,_ Jack tried to convince himself as he followed after Hanson at a distance. _Surely her old man wouldn't let her get posted to this hell hole._ _It's only been five years since I last saw her. God, at twenty-two she wouldn't be long out of the Academy..._

He stopped at the corner of the familiar building and looked down at his very casual attire, deciding not to follow the Captain into the Officers Club. He'd just hang out here for a while and if Hanson didn't reappear in short order he'd head back, get changed and convince Charlie to come back with him.

Then his mind settled on imagining what a twenty-two year old Samantha Carter would be like.

xxxxxxx

Sam ran her fingers through her wet hair deciding not to bother drying it. It was hot enough outside that it would dry quickly enough on the short walk over to the Officers Club where she was supposed to meet Captain Jonas Hanson. She sighed as she applied a little makeup and wondered what had possessed her to accept the Captains invitation in the first place.

She laughed humourlessly at her reflection in the mirror. "How about because you need to actually get a life and stop pining for someone that you'll never have..." Sam mumbled to herself. _God could I be anymore pathetic? Still hung up on a guy I've had a crush on since I was ten years old..._

Sam sighed heavily as she took one last look at herself in the mirror. "Well wherever you are right now Jack O'Neill...Samantha Carter is officially over you..." she told her reflection firmly. And then she grimaced slightly thinking that neither her nor her reflection believed _that_ for a second.

xxxxxxxx

Jack flipped the coin. "Heads I stay," he mumbled as the coin flew end over end in the air. "Tails I go." He caught the coin and slapped it down firmly on the back of his other hand. "Tails..." He considered the result for a moment before tossing the coin in the air again. "Best two outta three..."

Sam entered the narrow alleyway between the two makeshift buildings, annoyed at seeing the scruffy looking guy at the other end blocking her path. _Is he actually tossing a coin?_ she wondered as she came closer to him.

"Damn it!" Jack exclaimed as the coin came down tails again. "Dumbass coin is probably rigged," he reasoned as he held it up to the light to examine it more closely.

Sam stopped in her tracks on hearing the man's voice.

It wasn't that Jack hadn't noticed the crunch of gravel underfoot as the person had entered the other end of the alley. The mere fact that someone was walking through the alley was nothing to cause him alarm. However, the fact that person had stopped so abruptly was. In one swift movement he turned towards the interloper, a hard look on his face, ready for combat.

"Jack..."

He stood stunned, staring at her. "Carter..." he breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there's the first instalment of our next era for these two. I hope you've enjoyed it so far 🙂
> 
> As usual - I’d love for you to let me know 😍


	2. Chapter 2

Sam came to her senses first realising that she had broken protocol by addressing a superior officer the way she had.

"Sir," she corrected standing to attention and saluting.

Jack didn't comprehend what was happening for a moment. When he did he rolled his eyes as he approached her. "You don't have to do that," he said as he reached out, his fingers circling her wrist bringing her hand down from her temple.

"With all due respect Sir..."

"At least not while we're alone in an alleyway..." _Okay, that just didn't sound right..._

He saw a slight twitch at the corner of Carters mouth and felt himself relax. Slightly.

"So," he said as he looked around. There were so many things he wanted to say to her, to ask her, but he wasn't about to start this in an alley behind an Officers Bar.

"So..."

"So..." he repeated. _For cryin out loud say something!_ "...it's hot out here huh?" _Really Jack? After five years that's the best you can do?_

She nodded her head in reply. All the times she pictured meeting Jack O'Neill again and never once did she imagine their first conversation would be about the weather.

"You wanna goto the mess for some pie?" He asked suddenly.

She did smile then. "And pie is supposed to make it less hot?" She queried.

Jack grinned at the smile she gave him. "No," he admitted, wondering why the hell she was making this so easy for him. By his estimation she should have decked him by now. "But there's air conditioning, and besides..."

"Pie always makes things better?"

"Still a genius I see?"

Sam laughed a little at that, then she sobered. _Some genius..._

She knew the moment she saw him she still felt the same way about him. She also knew that pie definitely _didn't_ always make things better...

Before he realised what he was doing, Jack held out his hand to her. "So, you coming for pie or what?"

She wanted to. God how she wanted to. Sam stared at his outstretched hand and envisioned placing her hand in his, wanting desperately to feel his strong warm hand wrapped around hers once again. That thought suddenly made her gut clench, as if by placing her hand in his would be somehow like placing her heart in it.

Samantha Carter knew she wasn't ready for that.

When Carter simply stared at his hand and made no move to take it Jack scrunched it into a fist and banged it lightly against his thigh and thought back to other times when she hadn't hesitated. When she was ten it was cute and sweet, when she was seventeen it was skirting around an innocent teenage crush on her part and not so innocent feelings on his. But now she was twenty two and an Air Force officer...well there weren't any official regulations against it as she wasn't in his chain of command...but Jack understood why she would be hesitant to be seen in the close company of a senior officer.

After a moment longer Sam finally spoke. "Thanks Sir, but I can't." She didn't miss Jack wince at her use of his honorific. "I actually have a...thing" She didn't know why she didn't want to use the word 'date'. It would be good to use the word right? Let him know she was over him. Let him know that Samantha Carter had not spent the last five years of her life comparing every man she met to Jack O'Neill, but she couldn't seem to force it out.

Jacks eyebrows rose. "A _thing_?" She shrugged and Jack nodded. He decided to give it one more shot. "Well I'm usually in the mess again around twenty three hundred for 'pre bed' cake," he informed her. "You know...just in case your _thing_ doesn't..." Now it was his turn to shrug.

"Pre bed cake huh?"

Jacks stomach flipped at the smile she gave him.

"I'll keep that in mind," she said before she moved past him.

At the end of the alley she stopped and turned back to him. "It's good to see you again Sir."

Before he had a chance to reply she was gone.

xxxxxxxxx

Kawalsky threw his cards down in the table. "Am I keeping you from something?"

"Huh?" asked Jack as he threw his cards down as well.

"You've been checking your watch every two minutes."

"No I haven't!"

"Yeah, you have," called Colonel Frank Cromwell from his bunk.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with your mystery disappearance earlier this evening would it?" Charlie asked.

Cromwell dropped his book on his chest and looked over to the pair raising his eyebrows at Jack.

Jack shook his head. "I told you I just wanted to get some fresh air."

"Yeah right!" Charlie scoffed. "And it was just a coincidence that you turned white as a ghost when Hanson mentioned the name of that Lieutenant he was seeing tonight."

Frank swung up to a sitting position on his bunk. "What's her name?" He asked, more than aware of how much his 2IC loved the ladies and how much more they loved him back. And how much trouble that sometimes caused.

"Sam Carter," Charlie supplied.

_And here we go again!_ "Jesus Jack!" Frank exclaimed, well aware of who Sam Carter was. He wouldn't let anyone drop his men without knowing everything there was to know about them. And because of that he was also well aware of who her father was.

"What!? What'd I miss?" asked Charlie.

Jack rolled his eyes. "You didn't miss anything!"

"Make sure it stays that way!" Cromwell barked.

"Is that an order?"

"If it has to be."

Jack checked his watch again. 22:35. He stood from the table and headed for the door.

"That's an order Major!" Cromwell yelled at Jacks retreating back.

Jack sketched a wave over his shoulder as the door banged shut behind him.

xxxxxxxxx

"Am I keeping you from something?" Jonas Hanson asked as he placed his drink on the table.

"I'm sorry?" asked Sam as she finished hers.

"You've been checking your watch every two minutes."

Sam pretended to try to hide a pretend yawn behind her hand. "Sorry," she replied. "It's just been a really long day." _And this has also been one of the more mind numbing dates I've ever been on,_ she thought. It wasn't that she didn't like Jonas. He seemed like a fairly nice guy and he was happy to talk technobabble. But that was really the problem. All he did was talk. About himself. Not that Sam liked to talk about _herself_ , but it would have been nice to talk about something other than the accomplishments and opinions of Jonas Hanson.

Jonas smiled. "Well why don't I walk you back to your quarters?"

"I appreciate it, but I'll be fine really."

"Okay. Then _can_ I walk you back to your quarters?"

Sam shot a covert glance at the clock on the wall behind him. 22:37. She did a quick calculation and decided she could let Jonas walk her back to her quarters and then double back to make it to the mess hall. It would be easier than trying to think of an excuse as to why she didn't want him to walk her.

She gave him a tight smile. "Sure, thanks."

xxxxxxxxx

Kawalsky and Cromwell looked up when they heard the door open expecting to see Jack only to find Hanson instead.

"You're back early," Charlie observed.

Jonas shrugged. "Well she said she was tired, but it was like she had someplace else to be," he sulked as he dropped down onto his bunk. "Kept looking at her watch all night long!"

Kawalsky and Cromwell glanced at each other.

"Ah crap," Cromwell mumbled.

"What?" Hanson asked. He hadn't missed the look shared by the two men. Nor had he missed the mumbled curse of the Colonel.

Charlie opened his mouth and then quickly shut it at the glare Cromwell shot him.

"Nothing for you to be concerned about Captain," Cromwell replied making sure Hanson understood the conversation was over.

"Yes Sir," he replied as he stood and went into the latrine where he ran into Lieutenant Bill Jenkins who was the junior officer in his squad.

"Hey man," Jenkins greeted his friend.

"Yeah hey," Hanson replied distractedly.

"What you all dressed up for?"

"I had a date tonight."

Jenkins shoved Jonas. "How come you didn't tell me? I woulda scared up a nurse and come out with you."

Jonas shrugged. "It was kinda last minute and you weren't around."

Jenkins shrugged back and turned back to his locker. "How'd it go anyway?"

"Weird really," Jonas replied. "Hey, do you know what's up with Kawalsky and Cromwell?"

Jenkins shook his head. "Nah man," he replied. "They're always a little out there if you ask me. Why?"

"They were just acting a bit strange when I came back and told them about my date that's all."

"Well I dunno man," he repeated. "Not unless your dates name was Sam Carter."

Jonas looked at him. "Yeah it was, why?"

Jenkins shrugged again. "Well I didn't hear the whole thing, but they were raggin on O'Neill about half an hour ago and I heard that name come up is all. Then O'Neill bugged out like his ass was on fire."

Jonas frowned wondering what his 'date' if you could call it that, had to do with Jack O'Neill.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack had been sitting at a table at the back of the mess hall for about forty minutes. It was twenty minutes past the hour, he'd long ago finished his second piece of cake and was just in the middle of trying to decide whether to go for a third hoping that Carter would show. He sighed thinking that maybe he should just cut his losses and run back to his bunk where he would sulk because her _thing_ had apparently gone better than he'd hoped. And then when Hanson finally showed up he would beat the living crap out of him.

Smiling at the thought of doing grievous bodily harm to Hanson he reached into his pocket and pulled out a coin. Carefully making sure it wasn't the 'rigged' one from earlier that evening he tossed it in the air. "Heads I stay," he mumbled. "Tails I go..." Just as he slapped the coin on the back of his left hand he heard the mess door open. He looked up and without even looking at the coin he deposited it back in his pocket.

Sam looked around and saw Jack seated at the back of the large room. From where she stood she could see his plate was empty and knew it would be a clear violation of some imagined protocol, the eighth deadly sin to dare eat any type of dessert when Jack O'Neill had an empty plate, so when she grabbed herself a large slice of cake she grabbed him one too.

When she reached the table she could see two empty plates already stacked there. Smiling she held his back from him. "Am I going to have to cut you off?" She asked.

Jack smirked as he made a grab for the plate in her hand. "I promise to go sleep it off after this one."

Obviously that sentence conjured the same thoughts in his head as they had in hers as they both went quiet and suddenly looked very uncomfortable.

Sam took a seat across from him and they both concentrated on their desserts for a few minutes.

Jack looked up from his cake first. "So how have you been?"

"Good," Sam replied nodding. "Really good actually."

"You look good," Jack replied without thinking. "Really good actually..." he added softly.

Sam looked up at him catching his eye. _Holy Hannah..._

She cleared her throat. "So do you Sir," she replied before returning her attention to her food.

Jack stabbed at his cake with his fork, his heart hammering as he continued to stare at her.

"I have a confession to make," he said after a few moments breaking the silence that had descended.

She looked back to him, her eyebrows coming up.

"I was waiting for you...outside the Officers Club..."

Sam put her fork down. "You knew I was here?'

Jack quickly shook his head. "No," he replied. "Not until a few hours ago...and even then I wasn't sure it was you."

She looked a question at him.

"Jonas Hanson said he had a date with a hot little blonde Lieutenant named Sam Carter and I," he paused swallowing. "Well I kind of..."

"Stalked him?"

Jacks brow creased. "No!"

Sam giggled at the indignant look on his face.

"No giggling Carter!"

"Yes Sir!" She managed to choke out.

"So you're not mad?" He asked finally when she settled down.

"About what?"

"That I followed Jonas to see if it really was you he was going to meet?"

"No of course I'm not mad," she assured him.

"How'd the... _thing_...go by the way?" he asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

Sam shrugged. "It went okay I guess."

"Yeah well," Jack replied taking a mouthful of cake.

Sam eyed him. "Yeah well?"

Jack sighed and looked at her. "You didn't hear this from me Carter," he replied. "But you'd do well to stay away from Hanson."

Sam's eyebrows lifted not sure if she was too thrilled about him telling her what to do in her personal life. "Oh?"

He shrugged. "The guys trouble waiting to happen," he replied quietly.

"But how..."

Jack raised a hand. "Just trust me on this one okay?"

Sam nodded slowly. She trusted Jack O'Neill with her life. Just not her heart. "Okay."

"Good!" He exclaimed. "I'm glad we got that out of the way! So I hear you're piloting drop choppers for the black-ops guys?" Jack asked with a little more appetite for his cake now.

"Yeah," she smiled. "You would be too wouldn't you?'

Jack shook his head.

Sam frowned. "Gunship?"

"Nope."

"Well the airstrip isn't long enough for jets..."

"Well spotted!"

"So?"

"So I took the advice of a very close friend of mine," he replied smiling lightly at her. He rolled his eyes when the blank look stayed firmly on her features. "A really good friend of mine made a suggestion one night in the carpark of an old diner in Colorado..."

Sam's face cleared and her mouth formed a small 'O'. "Captain Unbreakable huh?"

"Ah," he admonished, glad for the distraction from where his mind had been wandering, especially after she made her mouth do _that. Admit it Jack...it wasn't wandering...it was downright galloping..._

"It's _Major_ Unbreakable now...has been for nearly five years." Sam smiled her megawatt smile and his breath caught.

"Well I'm sorry _Major_ ," she replied still smiling. "I didn't notice the oak leaves on your...uniform?"

Jack looked down at his Air Force issue t-shirt and shorts and grimaced slightly. _Way to let her see you at your best!_

He shrugged. "It's laundry day?"

Sam laughed and went back to her cake.

Jack smiled. "Hey, maybe you'll be piloting my chopper!"

They talked some more, Jack wanting to know all about what Carter had been up to at the Academy and since. He wasn't surprised she topped her year in all her classes including combat and flight training. Since Jack had joined black-ops not long after he'd last seen her, he didn't have much he could discuss that wasn't classified.

It was well after midnight when Jack walked Carter back to her prefab quarters.

"This is me," she said as they stopped outside a building that looked like all the other accommodation barracks, only smaller. She was nervous as he hadn't said more than two words since they'd left the mess.

Jack nodded, still a little lost in his own thoughts, trying to figure out how to broach the subject of how he left things between them five years ago.

"Well goodnight Sir," Sam said softly after a moment as she turned to walk up the stairs.

"Carter wait," Jack called as he reached out and grabbed her arm turning her back to him.

"Yes Sir?'

Jack shoved his hands deep in his pockets and made himself look her in the eye. "I'm sorry."

Sam frowned. "For what?"

He shrugged. "For what happened back then," he started uncomfortably. "Between us I mean."

Sam could feel herself flush at his mention of what happened that night at the end of the training camp. "You have nothing to be sorry for Sir," she assured him.

"I could have handled it one hell of a lot better," he argued.

Sam shrugged. "It's not like I made it exactly easy for you."

"Still..." He was quiet for a few moments. "I came to see you the next morning."

Sam looked at him. "You did?"

Jack nodded. "To try to explain things better, but you'd already left with your father."

"I won't deny I was upset for a while," she admitted. "But I got over it." After a moments hesitation she reached out and placed a hand on his arm making him look her in the eye again. "I do realise now that you were right about what you said that night."

All the things he said to her that night replayed in his mind and his heart sunk as he realised what she was saying.

_'You'll run into me in a few years time and you'll wonder what you ever saw in me...girls like you don't grow up and want guys like me...'_

Jack nodded and tried to swallow down his disappointment. "As long as we're okay."

Sam smiled. "Of course."

Jack dropped his head briefly before looking up at her through his lashes. "Sooo...friends?"

Her heart constricted. _Friends_... She forced a smile she didn't feel and nodded. "Sure. Goodnight Sir," she replied as she turned and started up the steps.

"Goodnight. Oh, and Carter?"

When she reached the top Sam turned back to face him.

"I really like the hair."

Sam reached a hand briefly to her short locks. She smiled as she looked at his much shorter and slightly greying hair. "Ditto Sir..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that conversation was always going to be a hard one especially for Jack not knowing how Sam felt about what happened. But I don't think she would be holding a grudge against him so it felt right to take it the way it went.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed 🙂


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you’re enjoying this so far.  
> I’ll probably end up posting most of it over the next day or so 🙂

Colonel Frank Cromwell emerged from the base commanders office and walked to where he knew his men, and those of his back up unit would be waiting for him. When they saw him approach they quietened down waiting for news.

"Stand down until further notice," Frank reported, the news the same as it had been for the last four days. He hoped their mission would get a green light soon or get canned altogether knowing his men would start to go a little stir crazy soon if something didn't happen.

As soon as the words were out of his CO's mouth Jack jumped to his feet.

"Halt!" yelled Cromwell seeing his 2IC about to hare off.

Jack stopped and scrunched his eyes closed before turning to face his commanding officer.

"What's goin on Jack?"

Jack showed his most charming smile to his friend. "Don't know whatcha mean Frank."

"Cut the crap flyboy," called Kawalsky from his seat on the bench. "You were gone for hours last night!"

"And you were whistling when you came back!" Hanson chimed in, sure O'Neill's seemingly good mood last night had to do with the other man having a better time with his date than he had.

Jack glared over at the Captain still having the strong urge to want to beat the crap out of the man.

"Look, can we talk about this later?" Jack asked as he turned to go.

Frank saw red. Jack O'Neill was his friend and his 2IC in a unit where a good second meant the difference between life and death, but he was also his subordinate officer and he was damned if he'd be dismissed by a Major in front of not only his own men but those of another unit as well.

Jack felt a strong arm come around him from behind as a meaty hand grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and forced him face first into the side of the tin shed in front of him. He struggled for only a moment, knowing that Frank had the advantage of size and power, and since he'd also had surprise on his side Jack knew he had little chance of getting his CO off of him until he was ready to move. He didn't have long to wait as he was hauled unceremoniously around and slammed backwards into the same wall his face had just become intimately acquainted with.

Frank glowered at him, his red face only an inch from O'Neill's, his forearm across Jacks chest holding him in place.

"What the fuck Frank!?" Jack said under his breath so only the two of them could hear.

"I don't care how good a friend you are Jack, you do _not_ walk away from me like that!" Cromwell replied, his voice equally low.

Jack knew he'd crossed the line. "I'm sorry Sir. You're right. It won't happen again."

He held Jack in place a moment longer holding his eyes as well before he pushed back from him.

"Are we clear _Major_?" He asked loudly so the others would hear.

Jack stood to attention. "Yes Sir Colonel!" He replied equally loudly.

Frank shoved him in the shoulder, pushing him in the same direction he'd been headed. "Now answer me Jack, what the hell is going on?"

Jack walked beside his CO away from the rest of his unit. "Nothing's going on."

Frank glanced at him. "Usually when I come out and say we're on a hold you stomp around and get all pissy about it. Today I saw relief on your face and then without a word you start to tear off out of the place..."

Jack sighed. "I don't know what you want me to tell you Frank," he replied. "Is it such a bad thing to be happy that we're not going out to kill people today?"

Cromwell frowned at him. "In our line of work? Yeah it is!"

Jack looked anywhere but at his friend as they walked.

"But we both know this has nothing to do with being happy about not killing people Jack," Frank replied. "And it has _everything_ to do with a certain Lieutenant."

Jack looked over to him. "It's not what you think Frank."

"Oh? Then I didn't just see you runnin outta here like a horny teenager on his way to his first lay?" he asked.

Jack stopped and looked at Frank. "I've known her for years, since she was a kid..."

Frank pushed him towards a picnic table. "I'm listening."

Jack reluctantly sat across from his CO and told him all about his history with Sam Carter.

Frank shook his head thinking about his own teenage daughters. "You're an asshole!"

"Hey!" Jack exclaimed. "I thought I was doing the right thing at the time."

"Oh you did the right thing all right," replied Frank. "But you broke the poor kids heart you sonovabitch! If I was her daddy I would have killed you anyway."

"Gee thanks," Jack replied scrubbing his hands across his face.

"You need to stay away from her Jack," Frank warned. "You can't do that to her again."

"I don't intend to," Jack argued.

Frank snorted. "Come on! You have a different girl every day and two on Sunday's! How do you think the poor kid is going to take that?"

"Well that's just not true...there aren't even that many women on base," Jack pointed out.

"I never said you didn't recirculate em every couple weeks!"

Jack sighed and looked at his hands where they were clasped in front of him on the table.

Frank sighed in return. "So which is it?" He wanted to know. "You're gonna break her heart again? Or you're gonna give up all the other girls for Lieutenant Carter?"

Jack looked the other man in the eye. "I haven't stopped thinking about her for the last five years," he admitted. "It's always been Carter Frank."

Frank regarded his friend for a moment. "Then maybe I've been worried about the wrong person."

"What do you mean?"

"I had a browse through her file when I was checking out the drop pilots and the woman is scary smart."

"Yeah, I know that."

"She is a rising star, and after she does her tour here she's headed for the top."

Jack nodded.

"Girls like that don't end up with grunts like us," Cromwell stated, unknowingly repeating what Jack had told Carter himself five years ago. "I know you know that."

After a moment Jack replied. "I hear what you're sayin, but I gotta try."

Frank Cromwell stood and clapped his friend on the back. "Well if you're going to do this anyway...against the _very_ sound advise of your CO...then good luck my friend," he said.

Jack smiled. "Thanks."

As Cromwell turned to go he thought of something else. "Oh and Jack, keep an eye on Hanson with this huh?"

As Jack stood from the table he shook his head. "After last night I'm pretty sure the guy doesn't stand a chance."

"That's not what I'm talking about. We both know there's something not quite right goin on up there," he clarified as he pointed to his head. "If Hanson thinks he has a prior claim things could get...complicated. Just watch your back is all I'm sayin."

Jack watched his friend walk away and thought about the things he'd said. Deciding Frank was right, as usual, he turned and walked in the opposite direction to Carters quarters. Before yesterday they hadn't seen or spoken to each other in five years, and the way things were left between them was hardly ideal. Jack was relieved to know that Carter didn't seem to hate him for what happened back then, but he realised now that having a day to think about things was probably a good idea.


	5. Chapter 5

"So things must have gone okay last night with Hanson," Lieutenant Bev Mitchell said to Sam as she sat down at her table for breakfast.

Sam snorted. "Not really."

Bev frowned. "I'm sure I heard you come in pretty late."

Sam smiled slightly.

"Who!?" Bev demanded.

Sam bit her bottom lip as she looked at her friend, feeling herself blush at the thought of Jack.

Bev's eyes widened. _"He's here!?"_

Sam looked around and placed her hand on her friends arm. "Keep your voice down would you?"

Bev rolled her eyes. "No one is going to know who I'm talking about!" she argued. "No one else has spent the last four years listening to you drone on and on about..." She did lower her voice then. "Captain Jack O'Neill."

"He's a Major now," Sam corrected. "And he's Black-Ops."

"Oooooh," enthused Bev. "And _that_ just made him so much hotter!"

Sam frowned. "You didn't think Jonas was hot and he's Black-Ops..."

Bev frowned back. "Jonas is weird."

Sam shook her head at her friend.

"So obviously we're going out tonight so that we can _accidentally_ run into _Major_ O'Neill," Bev stated.

Sam shook her head again. "I don't think so."

"Oh hell no!" Bev cried. "All through the Academy I have listened to you talk about this guy and there is absolutely _no way_ that we are not going out tonight so I can meet him."

Sam sighed. "He just wants us to be friends Bev. And as much as I'd like to be his friend...I don't think I can handle _just_ being his friend."

"So you told him last night that you're still in love with him?"

"No of course not!"

"Then you don't know how he'd react if you told him you wanted more," Bev pointed out.

Sam shook her head. "I can't do that again."

"Sam look at me." Bev continued when Sam did as she asked. "How did you feel when you saw him again?"

Sam winced. "Exactly the same as I did the last time I saw him," she admitted.

Bev reached out and placed a hand over her friends. "Then hon, you don't have a choice _but_ to put yourself out there."

Sam thought about Bev's words for a few moments. "I don't know."

"You said back then he told you he felt the same right?"

Sam nodded.

"And the main reason he walked away that night was because of your age."

"That's what he said," Sam agreed.

"So you just told me _you_ still feel the same, so why can't he?" Bev reasoned. "And now if he says no, then you know it's because he's really not into you. There are no other good reasons he could have to walk away now."

"God you make it sound so easy," Sam sighed.

Bev shrugged. "You let him know how you feel. If he's in, then you've hit the jackpot..."

"And if he's out?" Mumbled Sam.

Bev sighed. "Then it'll hurt like a bitch," she replied truthfully. "But at least you'll know for sure you have no chance with the guy...we can eat a ton of ice cream...I'll let you cry on my shoulder..."

Sam and Bev smiled at each other.

Bev's smile dropped. "And if that's the way it is, you can get over him and get on with your life..."

Sam worried her bottom lip with her teeth as she considered Bev's logic. She nodded and looked back to her friend.

"You're right."

"I am?"

Sam frowned.

"I mean...of course I am!" Bev corrected.

"So what's the plan?" Sam asked.

"Well," Bev considered as she took a sip of her coffee. "We go about our day and then, unless we run into him today, we head out to the Officers Club tonight and see if Major Sexy Pants is there."

Sam just about snorted coffee out her nose. "Major _Sexy Pants_?"

Bev grinned. "From what you've told me about the guy I didn't think that would be too much of a leap."

Sam thought about Jacks ass in those jeans she'd seen him in years ago. "You're not wrong there!" she admitted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoyed this, and I hope you liked Bev. I think she could be a bit of a firecracker 😉  
> And don't worry - we get back to Sam and Jack next chapter 🙂


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on Jack," Charlie pleaded as he pulled on his shirt. "I don't feel like sitting around here again tonight playing cards."

"That's okay," replied Jack as he shuffled the deck. "I can play solo."

Colonel Frank Cromwell emerged from the latrine buttoning up his shirt.

"See even the Colonel's coming!"

"What do you mean _even the Colonels coming?_ " Frank demanded.

Jack chuckled as Charlie squirmed under Franks glare.

When Frank looked away from him Charlie turned his attention back to Jack and smirked. "You never know...you might even see a certain blonde Lieutenant."

After a beat Jack replied. "Okay I'll come!" He relented. "Just gimme ten to have a quick shower."

Charlie grinned. "She must really be somethin..."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Me coming has nothing to do with Sam Carter!" At his friends upraised eyebrows Jack realised what he'd just said. "Shut up!" he groused, stripping off his t-shirt as he headed into the shower.

xxxxxxxxxx

"So is he here?" Bev asked Sam as they turned back to face the room with their drinks.

Sam quickly scanned the room and shook her head. "Nope."

"Well maybe he's over near the pool table?"

"I glanced in there when we came in," Sam replied. "He's not in there either."

"Oh well," Bev replied. "It is only early. Let's grab that table over there."

Sam smiled. "The one that faces the door?"

Bev grinned around her straw as she led the way.

Just as they settled into their seats Sam made a strange little noise in the back of her throat that made Bev look at her.

"What the hell was that?"

"He's here!" Sam hissed.

Bev jerked her head towards the door. "The guys that just walked in?"

Sam nodded her reply.

"Which one is he?"

Sam gave her a look that read _'duh!'_.

"Right..." Bev nodded once as she looked at the three guys making their way to the bar. There was really only one guy out of the three that fit the description of Jack O'Neill. _Wow! Sam wasn't exaggerating, he is_ hot!

"I can't do this Bev," Sam said to her friend. "Just the thought of telling him makes me feel like I'm about to start hyperventilating."

Bev turned to her friend and looked her in the eye. "You can do this!" She encouraged. She looked briefly in the direction of the bar to see O'Neill leaning against it. She looked back to Sam and blew out a breath. "You can't go through your life wondering _'what if'_ ," she reasoned. The she grinned. "Plus check out that ass!"

Sam glanced over to see the rear end view of Jack wearing jeans that looked suspiciously like those he'd worn five years ago. She sighed and turned back to face Bev. "It is pretty..."

"...fucking spectacular!?" Bev finished. Sam laughed and Bev continued. "That...Lieutenant Samantha Carter...is an ass worth fighting for!"

Sam took a deep breath to try to calm herself and finally nodded. "Okay, I'll do it."

Bev squealed and hugged her best friend. "Good girl!"

"Ladies," came a voice from above them.

Bev pulled back and they both looked up to see the man in question, as well as his ass, standing before them.

"Sir," Sam breathed, nearly knocking over her drink as she stumbled over her own feet trying to stand.

Jack saw Carter trying to get up from the table and waved her back down. "Keep your seat Lieutenant."

Sam sat back down and stared at her drink.

_Well this is awkward,_ thought Bev.

"So Carter," Jack began. "Are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Sorry Sir," she replied looking up. "This is Lieutenant Beverley Mitchell."

"Don't get up, please," Jack said as she also made to stand. "Jack O'Neill," he said introducing himself since it appeared as though Carter was done.

Bev smiled. "Pleasure to meet you Sir." After a few moments she realised that Sam wasn't going to say anything further. _Oh brother!_ "Would you like to join us Sir?" She asked.

Jack smiled. "Thank you," he replied as he dropped his tall frame into an empty chair.

xxxxxxxx

"So Jack..." Charlie started as he turned away from the bar. "Where the hell did he go?"

Cromwell nodded towards the table where Jack had just sat down.

Charlie grinned. "That dog!" He exclaimed as he saw his friend sitting at the table with two attractive young women. "Which one do you think is Carter?"

Cromwell looked at him. "At a guess I'd say the blonde..."

Kawalsky looked at Cromwell. "Right."

Frank Cromwell chuckled and clapped him on the shoulder. "Where are you going?" He asked as Kawalsky started to walk off.

"Relax Colonel," he replied smiling. "I promise not to cramp O'Neill's style, I just don't think it's fair he should get the two prettiest women in the bar all to himself..."

Frank Cromwell stared after his newly promoted Major as he made his way across the bar. He was no Jack O'Neill, but he was a good man and a good soldier. _He'll also be your new 2IC soon enough,_ Cromwell thought knowing that if this next mission went as planned Jack would come out the other side as a Lieutenant Colonel with his own command.

Jack laughed at what Bev Mitchell had just said. He was thankful she was there as Carter hadn't said a word since he'd sat down. Then it occurred to him that maybe he'd interrupted something when he'd come over to them. He turned to Carter to ask the question.

"I hope I didn't int..."

"Jack!" Came Charlie Kawalsky's voice from over his shoulder. "Now I know you didn't think you could keep these two lovely ladies all to yourself," he said smiling.

Jack turned and glared up at his friend.

"Take a seat why don't you," he grumbled as Kawalsky sat down. "Major Charlie Kawalsky. Lieutenant Beverley Mitchell. Lieutenant Samantha Carter," Jack said in way of introductions.

"Ladies," Charlie grinned. "Pleasure to meet you both."

"And you Major," Bev replied, kicking Sam under the table when she didn't respond.

Sam's attention snapped back to the table and she smiled. "Nice to meet you Major."

"Please, I can't buy you two a drink if you're going to call me Major all night. It's Charlie."

Bev smiled deciding she liked Charlie Kawalsky. Quite a lot actually. "Bev," she replied.

"Sam," she said following Bev's lead.

Charlie smiled and nodded and Jack kicked himself for being too nervous to extend the two women the same courtesy. If he did it now it would just look lame so he kept his mouth shut.

Charlie went over to get some drinks and on his way back he noticed the pool table was unusually vacant.

"Hey you guys up for a round of pool?" he asked as he placed the tray on the table.

"Sure," Bev piped up.

"Yeah sounds good," Sam agreed thankful for something to distract her from Jack sitting so close.

"Why not?" Jack sighed. Besides answering direct questions as succinctly as possible, Carter hadn't said two words to him since he'd sat down. After their talk last night he'd thought they were okay and he wondered now if he could have been so far off base.

Bev could see the dejected look on Jacks face and knew what was causing it. She was sure he had it bad for her friend and Sam had pretty much been ignoring him for the last half hour. She knew it was because Sam was so nervous she was nearly catatonic at the thought of confessing how she felt, but unfortunately it was coming across as if she wanted nothing to do with him.

"Would you mind taking our drinks over there?" Bev asked Charlie as she stood from the table. "We're just going to visit the bathroom first."

Sam looked up at her friend. "But I don't need to..."

She was cut short by her diminutive friend dragging her bodily from her seat and off towards the restrooms.

"It wasn't a request!" She hissed as she pulled Sam along in her wake.

"What was that about?" Sam demanded as the door closed behind them.

"Girl you need to relax and talk to that man out there!"

Sam looked at her hands.

Bev sighed. "He is so into you, and you are blowing it Sam!"

She looked up. "What do you mean he's into me?"

Bev rolled her eyes. "I have eyes in my head woman! I can see how he's looking at you and you're treating him like a leper!"

"I still don't know if I can go through with telling him how I feel right now."

"Then don't!"

Sam's brow creased. "But you said..."

"I know what I said and I was wrong," Bev admitted.

Sam's raised her eyebrows at her friend.

"You still need to tell him how you feel, but you're obviously not ready to do it tonight," Bev clarified.

"So what do I do?"

"Have fun! Enjoy yourself!" Bev exclaimed. "Charlie and Jack are really nice guys. They're funny, they're good company..." She smiled. "And I think Charlie might have a thing for me."

Sam smiled at her friend. "I think you might be right."

"So there you go!" Bev replied. "We go back out there, you forget all about baring your soul to Jack O'Neill and we just enjoy a night in the company of two nice guys."

Sam took a deep breath feeling as though a huge weight had just been lifted from her shoulders. "I can do that."

Bev pulled her in for a hug. "Good girl." She released Sam and pulled back to look at her. "You know I need you if we're going to kick their butts right?"

Sam nodded. "Don't worry. I'm good to go."

As they exited the restroom and saw the guys setting the pool table Bev leaned over and whispered to Sam. "So how good _are_ you feeling?"

Sam had heard that particular tone of voice from her friend on many occasions over the last few years and knew it normally meant she was up to something. And when pool was in the mix she usually also knew what that something was. Especially if they were playing hot guys. "Bev..."

"What!?" Bev asked innocently. "It's a perfectly legitimate rule."

"I am not making a suggestion to two of our superior officers that if they don't sink a ball they have to strip and run around a pool table naked!" Sam hissed.

Bev grabbed Sam's arm and stopped her. "Don't tell me you don't want to see _him_..." she said looking towards where Jack stood. "...just the way the good Lord made him..."

Sam stared at Jack for a moment before turning back to Bev. "That's not the point!"

"Ha!" At Sam's death stare Bev raised her hands. "Okay, okay," she said as she started to turn back towards the officers. " _I'll_ suggest it!"

Sam put a hand on her arm. "I can tell you now Jack won't go for it, especially not here!"

"So the rule is they have to streak...that doesn't mean it has to be here." Bev suggested. "I certainly wouldn't object to a private showing from Major Kawalsky."

"Bev!"

"What!?" she exclaimed. "I think he's cute, he makes me laugh and I think he's a nice guy. Plus I haven't gotten laid in over three months Sam. If I don't get some soon I might even get desperate enough to jump you!"

Sam smiled and shook her head giving her friend a shove.

"In your sleep!" Bev added. "So you better hope they lose!"

Sam considered Jack for a moment as he chalked up one of the pool cues. "Oh they will," she assured.

"Well make sure you throw a few shots in the first few games okay?" Bev ordered. "We don't want to make it look too obvious."

"In what possible way could this _not_ be obvious?"

"As usual you're overthinking things! Now let's go before they think we ran out on them!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Would you ladies like to break?" Charlie asked as the two women walked over to the table.

Bev smiled. "Sam?"

Sam was relieved that Bev seemed to have had second thoughts about wanting to introduce their 'naked' rule. She looked at Jack and he held out his pool cue to her. She was surprised that when she took it he didn't let it go right away, his eyes finding hers. Now that she had decided she wasn't going to reveal her feelings to him tonight she felt happy to just be here with him and wanted to have some fun. She smiled at him. "Thanks Jack."

Jack let out the breath he'd been holding and smiled in return. She sounded like _his_ Carter again. "You're welcome Carter."

Sam winked at Bev and moved to start the game.

Jack tried not to let his eyes settle on Carters six as she bent over the table to take her shot. Admittedly he didn't try very hard. He blew out a breath as he watched her and then he really _did_ try hard not to think about what he'd _rather_ be doing with her in that position. Carter straightened and moved around the table looking to make her next shot presenting Jack with yet another view to get himself into a whole lot of trouble over.

Bev surreptitiously watched Jack as he stared at Sam hoping that her friend would catch him in the act, then maybe she wouldn't be so scared to tell him how she felt. Bev had no doubt the Major felt the same way about Sam as she did about him. Now she just had to make them realise it. _Thick headed idiots!_

Charlie watched Bev and noticed how fixated on Jack she seemed to be. He also noticed how his friend hadn't stopped checking out Sam since she had started her turn and he thought about this turn of events. He liked Bev. Bev seemed to like Jack. Jack obviously had it bad for Sam. Now all they needed was for Sam to have the hots for him and they had a complete circle! He glanced at Sam out of the corner of his eye and pondered the possibilities of _that_ little scenario. Then he looked at Jack and knew his friend would never go for it. "Pity," he mumbled.

Bev looked at him wondering exactly what was going on in Kawalsky's mind.

Charlie looked up to see Jack take the cue back from Sam, realising that his comment must have coincided with Sam missing her shot. He smiled as he glanced at Bev. "Pity she missed."

"You're supposed to be happy that she missed," Jack piped up as he sunk their first ball.

"Hey I'm just that nice of a guy," Charlie called back.

Bev smiled and rested a hand on his arm. "I do believe you are."

_Okay_ , thought Charlie. _I may have been wrong about Bev being interested in Jack..._

Jack sunk a few balls. Bev missed completely and then Charlie finished out their first game. He drained his drink and turned a charming smile on Bev and Sam. "Sorry ladies," he said. "Maybe I should have mentioned our standard rule...loser buys the next round."

Bev turned to Sam and grinned, as Charlie's declaration had just given her the perfect 'in' when the time came to turn Sam the pool shark loose on them.

As they walked to the bar Bev gave Sam a nudge. "You know I'm jealous right? No lie...that man of yours has the finest ass in the whole bar! Probably the whole base!"

Sam nudged her friend back. "Keep your voice down would you!? And he's not _my_ man!"

Bev shook her head. "Honey if you could see the way he's looking at you when you are bent over that table...you'd blush!"

"Bev!"

"Oh but wait," Bev chuckled. "That's calling the kettle black huh?"

Sam did blush then as they stepped up to the bar.

"Hey there's nothing wrong with having a healthy appetite," Bev assured. "Right?" She asked the bartender.

He shrugged. "I guess not. What can I get you ladies?"

Bev laughed and Sam shook her head for what felt like the hundredth time tonight.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Ouch!" Kawalsky winced as Sam sunk her last three balls in one shot. "Sam, where in hell did you learn to do that!?"

Bev grinned and hi-fived her team mate. "Way to go Sam!" She yelled. "That's my girl!"

Sam grinned at the look on Charlie's face after she just made the shot that had finished the game before he and Jack had even sunk a ball.

"Sorry gentlemen," Bev began. "Maybe I should have mentioned _our_ standard rule...you don't sink a shot..."

Charlie dropped his head and banged it lightly with the pool cue. "Lemme guess...the loser has to strip and run naked around the table?"

Bev grinned and waggled her eyebrows at him.

Charlie looked at Jack. "I think we just got hustled!"

Jack shook his head. "I am _not_ getting naked in this bar..." He glanced at Carter and smirked slightly at the blush he could see travelling across her skin at his words.

Bev moved closer to Charlie. "We might be willing to settle up somewhere a little more private."

Charlie glanced at Jack and smiled in response. "Now that I can do!"

As Charlie handed his cue to Jack Bev walked over to Sam. "We'll leave you two to settle up your own bets." She smiled as she moved to follow Charlie out of the bar.

Sam watched them go, a sense of dread suddenly coming over her now she and Jack were alone. _What the hell do I do now!?_ She turned to see if she could decipher what Jack was thinking when she saw Jonas heading their way. "Oh shit!" She mumbled.

"Hi Sam," he said loudly as he approached.

"Hi Jonas," she replied.

"You up for another game?" He asked.

"Ah..."

Sensing her reluctance to talk to Hanson Jack interjected.

"Thanks anyway Hanson," he said as he placed both pool cues back in the rack. "Carter and I were just leaving."

Jonas looked between them and nodded. "Yeah okay."

Sam looked at Jack sending him a silent 'thank you' as they moved past Jonas towards the exit.

"You know Sam," he called after them. "You could have aimed your sights a little higher."

Sam turned back to him. "Excuse me?"

Jonas motioned to Jack with his beer bottle. "A Major is only a slightly faster fuck up the ladder than a Captain."

Before Sam even had time to process Jonas' insult Jack had moved past her and had the other man pinned to the wall, his right forearm pressing hard into his throat, his left hand squeezing Hanson's wrist until he dropped the bottle he was holding.

Jacks eyes bored into Hanson's. "You don't talk to her! You don't talk _about_ her! You don't come near her...you don't even _look_ at her!"

Hanson clutched at O'Neill's arm trying to dislodge it from his throat.

"Do I need to explain to you what happens if you do _any_ of those things?"

There was a saying that you had to be a little crazy to be in a black-ops unit. Jonas never thought Jack O'Neill was crazy, but he knew there was a darkness there. One he'd seen surface before on missions and he'd seen the same look on O'Neill's face then that he saw now. So no. Jack O'Neill did not have to explain what would happen if he disobeyed. Jonas shook his head as best he could, letting the other man know he understood.

Frank Cromwell watched the scene unfold, though he only saw it because he'd been looking for it. He'd noticed how Jack had effortlessly manoeuvred Hanson out of view of the rest of the bar before making the threats Frank knew he would have. He waited a minute, saw the moment Hanson conceded, then relaxed as Jack moved away. He watched his 2IC and the young Lieutenant exit the bar as Hanson beat a path as quickly as he could in the opposite direction.


	8. Chapter 8

As they walked out into the night Sam wasn't sure how she felt about what she'd just witnessed. She'd never seen that side of Jack before. Hell she didn't even realise there was that side of Jack. _He's a soldier you moron...a black-ops soldier...not a...fluffy bunny!_ A weird strangled sort of giggle escaped her at that thought.

Carter had been silent since they left the bar and Jack was afraid of what she was thinking. He looked over when he heard her make a strange noise.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Sam glanced briefly at him before looking ahead again as they walked. "Sorry," she replied. "I guess you...what you did...back there...startled me a little."

Jack sighed. "It's a side of me that I'm not particularly proud of Carter," he admitted. "But it's kept me alive up to now."

Sam thought about his words. "Your life wasn't in danger just now."

Jack stopped her with a hand on her arm, turning her to face him. When her eyes came up to meet his he spoke. "I won't let _anyone_ speak to you like that."

She shrugged his hand off. "I can fight my own battles Jack!"

He let her huff and puff for a moment before he replied. "Oh believe me I do know that. And I also remember what a little hot head you can be," he replied a slight smirk coming to his lips.

Sam narrowed her eyes at him.

"But Hanson isn't going to bring _me_ up on charges..."

Then it dawned on her. "But he could bring _me_ up on charges for striking a superior officer."

Jack just raised his eyebrows as he continued to look at her for a moment, before he turned back to the path and kept walking sensing her move into step beside him.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

Jack smiled. "You're welcome."

They walked in silence for another few minutes. "Well this is you," Jack said when they reached Carters quarters.

Sam smiled and nodded, thankful she appeared much more calm on the outside than she felt on the inside as her heart hammered wildly in her chest. _OhGodOhGodOhGod_...

"Do you want to come in?" she asked. _OhGod...what if he says no..._

Jack looked blank for a moment. "Ah...don't you have roommates?"

Sam gave a slight shake of her head. "This is one of the new prefab buildings," she replied. "They have a central hallway with individual rooms running off each side. Latrine at the other end."

"Oh I heard about those," Jack replied.

After a moment of silence Sam repeated her question. "So, do you? Want to come in?

Jack couldn't breath as he looked at his boots. "I don't know if that's such a..."

"Good idea?" she finished for him.

She nodded when he stayed silent. "You can just come out and say it you know," she said finally. "You don't have to be worried about hurting my feelings."

Jack looked up at her, his brow creased.

Sam smiled, but there was no joy in it. "If you're not interested...if you don't want me..." She swallowed. "If you don't want me...the way I still want you...then just tell me..."

_She still wants me?_ Jack thought incredulously. _She still wants me!_

"Okay then," Sam said after a moment when he didn't reply. "I'll just be heading in to...ooof!" Air was forced out of her when her back hit the wall of the barracks. And then there was no air at all as Jacks mouth descended on hers.

He wasn't gentle this time. She wasn't a naive kid anymore. His lips moved over hers, his tongue demanding entrance. He held her body against the wall of the building with his own as his hands moved to either side of her face.

After a startled moment of incomprehension Sam more than willingly gave him what he wanted. Her hands moved to his sides, her fingers digging into his hips pulling him tighter into her. She felt their teeth clash, her bottom lip held briefly between his teeth before she tasted blood.

He tore his lips from hers, nipping and kissing along her jawline until he reached her ear.

"Does this feel like I don't want you?" He growled as he moved against her.

Sam moaned at the contact, thrilled that he could be so hard for her in such a short amount of time. Though she knew she shouldn't be surprised thinking about her own current state of arousal. She felt him shift moving his weight off her slightly and she took the opportunity to swing them around slamming him into the wall she had just been against. She stared into his eyes, nearly black with desire in the darkness, her mouth millimetres from his. She moved to brush his lips quickly, lightly with hers, forcing him bodily back against the wall when he tried to claim her mouth. She saw the spark ignite in his eyes, felt the low growl in his chest at her actions and a slow smirk came to her lips.

"That's how we want to play this?" he rasped.

She nodded slightly and felt his growl deepen as he pushed against her, her back landing against the stair rail.

"You're sure?" The thought of wrestling... _wrestling naked_...with the woman before him excited him, but he wanted to be sure that's what she wanted. His back slammed hard against the wall again, her teeth grazed his throat followed by her tongue. He could feel her smile against his skin before she brought her eyes up to meet his, the look in them almost feral.

Sam nodded. "This time..."

She had so much pent up energy and thinking about playing a little rough with Jack had her so ramped up she felt like she would explode if she didn't release some of it soon. She grabbed his hand and hauled him up the steps behind her, stopping briefly at the doorway to check the hallway was clear before she pulled him inside the building, leading him to her room.


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as her door was closed and latched behind them Jack was on her, tongue and fingers demanding. Sam moaned as his hand covered her breast, fingers roughly tweaking her nipple. One arm rested along his shoulders while her other hand moved into his hair, nails scraping over his scalp as his lips moved down the column of her neck. When his teeth grazed her collarbone she grabbed a handful of hair and pulled his head back. She looked into his eyes as she pushed against him, but this time he was ready for it and he held her in place, a slow smile coming to his lips. An answering smile appeared on Sam's face as she relaxed and lifted her left knee to his hip.

Jack dropped his right hand from where it was braced against the door to grasp her thigh.

Sam moved her head forward to tease his lips with hers and she felt him relax against her.

"Whoa!" Jack cried as he was suddenly propelled backwards landing on her small bed. Then she was on him, rolling them. He shifted as best he could so that he didn't land completely on top of her, but she did end up bearing most of his weight as they hit the floor with a thud. The impact didn't seem to worry her though if the laughter was anything to go by. He chuckled as he rested his forehead against hers.

"We need to keep it down," he whispered. "I don't think these walls are very soundproof, and we probably sound like we're trying to kill each other."

Sam grinned before pulling his mouth to hers. She flipped them so his back was to the the floor and she straddled his thighs. Leaning down she ran her tongue up the smooth skin of his neck to nip at his earlobe. She could feel his hardness pushing against her belly and it made her whole body hum. "I wouldn't worry too much about that. These are pretty much the only private rooms on base."

Jack understood what she meant. Noises like they were making were not uncommon and no one would be coming to investigate.

"And besides," she murmured as she literally ripped the the top button from his shirt. "I've waited too damn long for this to be worried about being quiet about it."

He watched another two buttons fly through the air as she yanked on the fabric. "Enjoying yourself?" he asked as he looked up at her.

She grinned evilly back at him as the last of his buttons were torn away. She took a moment to let her eyes travel over the smooth tanned skin of his torso before letting her hands move over him. She felt him flinch slightly as her fingers trailed down his sides. _He's ticklish? Interesting..._

Jack couldn't help the involuntary movement as her fingers ghosted over his sides. He also couldn't help the slight thrust of his hips when the backs of her fingers played over the smattering of hair low on his belly. He inhaled sharply when those same fingers delved below the band of his pants to grab a hold of his belt.

Sam closed her fist around his waistband and jerked upward. "These have to come off."

Jack smirked. "If you think you've got what it takes Lieutenant."

Sam gave her own smirk in return. "Seems I've gotten further than you have _Major_..."

He took in their respective states of undress and he had to give her that one since she still had all her clothes on. Quick as a rattlesnake Jacks right hand shot out and grabbed her by the front collar of her shirt pulling her down to him. In one smooth motion his left hand grabbed the back hem of the shirt and pulled it over her head.

His eyes fell to her full breasts, her bra struggling to contain them in her current position and all thoughts of wanting to continue with this playful resistance vanished. No more games. He wanted her. He wanted her now. He noticed her eyes drop to his lips and when they returned to his, the way she breathed his name told him she wanted the same.

As soon as his name had left her lips Sam felt Jack shift under her. Coming up to a sitting position he brought his lips to hers, one arm low around her hips, his other hand moving to unclip her bra. _Yeah...he's done that before...alot..._

Jack kept moving so that he slowly came to his knees, Carter sliding backwards off of him to land on her knees as well. He brought his hands to her wrists, before slowly sliding them up along her arms. When he reached the straps of her bra he pulled back slightly to look her in the eye as he slipped the straps free so the garment slid down to the floor. He let his gaze drop to take in her now naked upper body and his breath caught. _I don't deserve her..._

Sam felt herself flush at Jacks scrutiny. When his dark eyes came back to hers she was nearly overwhelmed with the love and desire she felt for the man in front of her. She gave him a slight smile before placing her palms flat on his bare chest. She ran her hands up his smooth skin to his shoulders, pushing his shirt off. Her left hand continued around to the back of his neck pulling him to her. Strangely her kiss was tentative, this thing between them not what it had been moments ago. She felt his hand on her hip, his other moving to her back. The rough feel of his calloused fingers as they skimmed over her bare skin made her shiver and she felt him groan softly against her mouth. She instinctively moved closer, the feel of the soft sparse hair of his chest as her nipples lightly ghosted across his skin made her arch into him. She broke their kiss, breathing hard.

Jack could feel the need in her, nearly as great as his own. His eyes dropped to her parted, slightly swollen lips, her breath coming out in shallow pants. He lifted her, laying her gently back on the bed, half covering her body with his, his mouth finding hers once more, his right hand moving down to cover her breast, the pad of his thumb rolling over her taught nipple.

As Jacks thumb rubbed across her nipple a soft moan broke from Sam's lips. She was loving the sensations he was causing in her, but she needed more. She brought her left hand to his where it played over her breast, sliding it down her body to the band of her jeans.

He pulled back and looked her in the eye.

"Please Jack..."

The plea was made as much with her eyes as it was with her words. Right then he knew he would never be able to deny this woman anything.

xxxxxxxxx

Sam rolled over, sleepily rubbing her eyes in the dim predawn light. "Where do you think you're going Major?" she asked as she laid an arm across Jacks chest when he moved to get out of her small bed.

He turned back to her and smiled as he cupped one cheek, pressing a kiss to the other. "I have to go," he murmured.

"No," she replied bringing her left leg over his hip. "I don't think you do."

Jack let out a noise half way between a groan and a growl feeling the heat of her against him. It only took him a moment of gazing into those heavily lidded, perfectly blue eyes for him to make his decision. "Well damn it all if it doesn't look like I'm gonna be late..."

Sam squealed as he easily lifted her so she straddled him. She grinned as she leant down to capture his mouth with hers.

xxxxxxxxxx

Jack spun when he heard his units coded whistle from behind him.

"Well, well," Charlie said grinning as he came up behind Jack. "Looks like I'm not the only one sneaking out a back window this morning."

Jack smiled. "Looks like you and Lieutenant Mitchell really hit it off huh?"

"Maybe not as well as you and Lieutenant Carter," Charlie replied as he lifted Jacks shirt where Sam had ripped the buttons off the night before.

Jack shoved his friend as they rounded the corner of the women's building headed for the mess hall to get coffee before they went to meet the rest of their team.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Glad you two could join us," Cromwell said to his two errant Majors.

"Sorry Sir," they chorused as they sat down to the catcalls and wolf-whistles from their comrades already gathered around the table.

"Now the important people are here..." called Cromwell over the din. When everyone's eyes were trained on him he continued. "We are a go gentlemen..."


	10. Chapter 10

Sam stood next to the nose of the chopper out of earshot, as the two black-ops teams got their final briefing from Colonel Cromwell. She couldn't take her eyes off Jack, thinking how good he looked in his desert BDU's.

Jack glanced in Carters direction catching her eye. He smiled at her earning himself a smack upside the helmet from Cromwell, accused of not paying proper attention.

"Are we keeping you from something Major!?"

Jack knew the material in this briefing backwards but looked back to his CO regardless. "No Sir! Sorry Sir!"

"Load up!" Cromwell ordered holding his 2IC back. After he watched the rest of his men and the two pilots enter the chopper he turned to Jack.

"Mind on the job Major."

Jack gave him a loose salute. "Count on it Colonel."

After regarding his friend for a moment Frank tapped him on the helmet. "Good man. Now get your ass on that fucking transport!"

Jack grinned and jogged over to join the rest of his team.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jacks team had been dark for just over two days when Sam got the call they had radioed for extraction. Within ten minutes she was in the helicopter lifting off from the base to go bring them home.

She looked at her watch. They had been sitting at the rendezvous point for forty minutes now. Another twenty and they had been ordered to cancel the pick up and return to base. Just as she was about to say as much to the other officer sitting next to her she saw the men break from the cover of some rocks to the south of them.

"There they are," yelled Captain Sparks excitedly, pointing to the men.

Sam counted. And the numbers were not adding up.

"Get us out of here," called Colonel Cromwell from the back of the chopper as the last of the men fell through the open door.

"But we're light one man Sir," Sam called back to him.

"I said get us the hell out of here!" Cromwell yelled.

Sam glanced at her co-pilot and lifted the big helicopter into the air heading back to the base.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"At ease Colonel," Brigadier General Johnson said.

Frank Cromwell stood at parade ease in front of his commanding officer.

"So," Johnson began. "Tell me what happened out there Frank."

Cromwell took a deep breath and begun.

When he was finished the General nodded. "So your mission was a success."

Frank gave a derisive snort. "If you could call losing one of my men a success General."

"You achieved the mission parameters Colonel," Johnson stated. "We're in a war here and unfortunately that sometimes means we're going to have casualties. We'd all do well to remember that."

For the first time Frank took his eyes from the wall behind the Generals head and looked at the man himself. "O'Neill made that shot Sir," he reminded his CO. "Without that _casualty_ as you so compassionately phrased it..." Frank swallowed not able to finish his sentence.

The Generals eyes hardened. "We've all lost men Colonel, it's part of having a command."

"Yes Sir!" Frank barked coming to attention once more. "Request permission to go be with the men I have left. Sir!"

Johnson kept him for a beat. "Dismissed!"

Frank turned on his heel making a conscious effort not to slam the door behind him. He briskly walked around the corner of the building and into the narrow alleyway next to it and promptly threw up. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand as he rested his head against the side of the building. "God damn it Jack!" He mumbled to the ground. "Why the hell did you have to go and get shot on me?" He punched the wall. "We had a deal Jack...we had a deal..."

xxxxxxxx

Charlie Kawalsky stood in front of the two women, but he couldn't look at them.

"What happened?" Sam asked softly.

He shook his head. "I can't."

"Please...I need to know..."

He did look at her then, the tears in his eyes making them shine unnaturally brightly. "You know I can't Sam," he choked out. "It's classified."

"Please Charlie," Bev pleaded, her hand on his arm. "We don't want to know anything about the mission. We just want to know..."

"How he died! How did he die?" Sam demanded.

Charlie shook his head again.

Sam took a step forward and grabbed Kawalsky by the front of the shirt. "Tell me."

His shoulders slumped as he looked down.

Sam let out an involuntary sob. She raised her fist and thumped it against his chest. "Tell me damn it!" she cried as she hit him again.

"Sam," Bev said softly as she moved to take hold of her friend.

Charlie looked over to Bev and shook his head slightly. He deserved this. He deserved someone to rail against him. He let his best friend die and then he left him behind. Nothing could ever make that okay. And if letting Sam Carter beat her fists against his chest and cry against his shoulder could help her even a little he was more than happy to let her do it.

xxxxxxxxx

Hanson entered the mess hall and filled his tray. He was always hungry when he got back from a mission and this time was no different. Yeah they'd lost a man, but why should he let that affect his appetite?

He sat alone at a table in the near empty building and reflected back upon the mission. Of course Jack O'Neill, the Golden Child, had made the shot that had made the mission a success. And that had just made Jonas hate him even more. _I could have made that shot..._

He was ordered to take point on their way back to the extraction point. He was far ahead of the rest of the teams as he took up a place high on a ridge that overlooked the valley and double edged ravine below. Then he saw it. His opportunity to make everything better. O'Neill was bringing up the rear, a hundred yards back from Kawalsky. He sighted him through the rifle he carried and watched as he emerged from the first level of the ravine. And then he pulled the trigger. He aimed for the mass of body, taking the sure shot. Because of the valley, the shot echoed and sounded like it came from everywhere at once. He kept O'Neill in his sight as he tumbled backwards down the rocky slope. He smiled. O'Neill couldn't survive the shot _and_ the fall. They wouldn't go back for him.

And then Kawalsky was in his sights staring over the edge of the ravine, Cromwell not far behind. Jonas had started to panic then. Even if O'Neill was dead, the Kevlar vest he wore could have slowed the bullet down enough so that it was still lodged in his body. They could trace it back to him. He was as dead as O'Neill. Then he saw Kawalsky pointing and he adjusted his sight seeing O'Neill getting to his knees.

Another shot rang out and O'Neill was spun around even as Hanson watched him in his scope. He'd been hit in the head, his helmet dislodged by his earlier fall...dead now for sure. Hanson looked to the other side of the valley and saw the foreign sniper. He had him dead to rights in his sight, but if he killed him now they could still attempt to retrieve O'Neill's body.

As Kawalsky fought Cromwell off and started down the side of the ravine another shot rang out narrowly missing the other Major. Cromwell finally succeeded in pulling Kawalsky away and Jonas heaved a sigh of relief. O'Neill was dead and gone. Leaving the way clear for him to become the new star sniper. Leaving the way clear for him with Sam Carter.

Jonas smiled as he ate his eggs. Things were looking up...

xxxxxxxxx

Jack opened his eyes and immediately closed them again against the pain in his head and right side. "Jesus!" he croaked. "Did anyone get the number of that bus?!" He heard rustling and hurried, excited chatter. He tried to roll to his side to sit up but a blinding pain seared through his brain and he fell back to the ground.

The rustling and the chatter stopped somewhere very near him. He managed to open one eye and wished he hadn't. They surrounded him. Five, maybe six men. Automatic rifles, wicked looking knives in their belts. He closed his eyes again as he was hauled roughly to his feet.

_God damn it Frank...why the hell did you have to go and leave me? We had a deal Frank...we had a deal..._


	11. Chapter 11

"Sir!" Captain James called as he barged through the base commanders door.

Brigadier General Elliot looked up from his paperwork, an annoyed expression on his face at the unheralded interruption from his aide.

The Captain pulled up short when he realised what he'd done. Coming to attention he spoke again. "Sorry Sir," he said. "But I thought you'd want to see this as soon as possible."

Elliot waved a hand at the young officer. "Well hand it over son." He studied the paper, his brow creased. He looked back to the Captain. "When did this come in?"

"Seconds before I came in here Sir."

The General looked back to the paper again. "How accurate do we think it is?"

The Captain looked the General in the eye. "This intelligence has never been wrong yet Sir."

Elliot nodded. "Get Cromwell in here now."

Captain James smiled. "Yes Sir!" James hurried out to his desk to try to find Colonel Frank Cromwell, glad that his old boss General Johnson had been replaced by Elliot not even a week ago. Johnson should never have had this command. He'd been an office jockey who hadn't seen much field time. Elliot on the other hand...well...

James smiled again as the other end of the line was picked up.

"Cromwell," came the barked response.

Elliot was an old war horse who would never leave a man behind...

xxxxxxxxx

Elliot watched Cromwell as he studied the report and the satellite photos.

"Captain James tells me this intel has never been wrong," Elliot stated.

Cromwell nodded. "Not yet Sir."

"And the photos?"

Cromwell nodded again. "It's O'Neill," he confirmed, feeling sick. _I left him. Jack was alive and I left him..._

"You said in your report that Major O'Neill was dead Colonel," Elliot reminded him.

Frank took a deep breath. "I thought he was Sir." He looked his new CO in the eye. "I never thought he could have survived that fall when he started to get up. But then he got shot in the head..."

Elliot regarded the Colonel for a moment. "I believe you did the right thing Frank," he replied. It made him ill to think O'Neill had been stranded in that place for the last ten days but he couldn't fault Cromwell for his actions knowing under the same circumstances he would have put the lives of the rest of his team at the highest priority if he was sure O'Neill was dead. He was just glad he'd been stationed here when he had knowing the record of his predecessor.

Cromwell appreciated what his CO was trying to do, but he couldn't agree with his words. He left Jack there in the hands of monsters...

Elliot nodded more to himself than Cromwell. "You know I can't sanction a rescue on a black-ops mission," he stated. "So this is between you and me Frank. You get the one man you trust more than God himself and be ready and out on the air strip in full kit at zero hundred hours."

Cromwell stared at his CO. "Yes Sir!"

"Go make your preparations Colonel," he said by way of dismissal.

Frank turned to go and as his hand grasped the doorknob General Elliot called out to him.

"Just don't get caught Frank!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Cromwell and Kawalsky made their way across the Tarmac to the waiting chopper. Charlie started when he noticed Sam standing near the door.

"Sir's!" She said to the approaching men.

"Get us in the air Lieutenant," said Cromwell as he moved past her into the body of the aircraft.

"Yes Sir," she replied. She placed a hand on Charlie's arm as he passed. "What's going on?"

Charlie debated whether to tell her or not. "He's alive Sam," he replied, barely able to keep his voice form breaking. "The Colonel and I are going to bring him home."

Sam's jaw dropped. "He's..." She was having trouble processing his words. "But you said..."

Charlie started to doubt the wisdom of letting her in on the mission, but then he realised he could use her feelings for Jack to their advantage. He grabbed hold of her hands.

"Look at me Lieutenant," he ordered.

Sam looked into his eyes.

"I need you on this one...Jack needs you on this one," he told her. "Help us bring him home."

That was all she needed, her determination to get Jack O'Neill back like liquid steel in her veins.

"Yes Sir!"

"Now let's get going."

xxxxxxxxxx

Jack had been in the small cell for several days now. They'd roughed him up a bit...okay a lot really. But nothing he hadn't been through before. Hell he went through worse during training for his black-ops assignment. He wondered what they were waiting for. Though he _had_ answered all their questions...drawing on all his experience as a major smart ass he had come up with some really colourful answers. He smiled grimly to himself wondering when the actual torture would begin. But then he considered, maybe that was part of the torture...making him wait for the inevitable. After all, he wasn't expecting rescue, but that certainly didn't mean he wasn't going to try to escape. He knew there was no rescue from a botched black-ops mission. Well not that the mission itself had been botched, his sure aim had seen to that. But getting captured wasn't usually part of the plan. The second thing that allowed Jack to know for sure that he wasn't going to be rescued was the way he had looked when they brought him here. He'd spent the first week in a makeshift infirmary while the gash in the side of his head where the bullet grazed him had started to heal.

"Huh," he murmured to the cell around him. _That's why they haven't started in on the heavy stuff yet. They were worried they'd lose me too soon because of the head injury..._

Jack cocked his head, something disturbing his thoughts. Not a noise exactly, more of a vibration. A vibration he was sure he recognised. He smiled and continued to work on sharpening the jagged splinter of wood he'd broken away from his cot, wrapping the base of it with the torn sleeve of his shirt.

Thirty minutes later the first explosions erupted and as his guard came through the door he was ready.

xxxxxxxxx

Kawalsky cautiously raced through the compound as his CO covered him from the tower they had captured after the first diversionary explosion went off. The layout was seared into his brain as he turned the final corner leading to his destination. They were certain they knew where Jack was being held and as he entered the small building he only narrowly avoided being shanked by his best friend. "Hey watch it with that thing would ya!?"

It took Jack a moment before his adrenaline let him recognise who was standing in front of him. "Well there couldn't be two of you that ugly," he responded. "Good to see you buddy!"

Charlie grinned. "You want me to leave you here?"

As they moved out into the night, explosions continuing to cause confusion in the compound Jack clapped his hand on his friends back.

"Well it has been a relaxing few days," he joked. "Great medical here...but I think I'm ready to go home."

Cromwell saw his two officers pass beneath the tower he was in. Climbing down he joined them and they beat a hasty retreat to the waiting chopper.

xxxxxxxxx

Sam heard the explosions, could faintly see the light show lighting up the night. It seemed like an age after all the noise had stopped though before she saw the figures break from the sparse tree line. She smiled as her headcount tallied up this time. She felt the hot prickle of tears in her eyes as Jacks form came into focus and she was sure it was him. She brushed them away though as the three men boarded the chopper. She'd let herself have the luxury of tears when they were all safely back on the base.

xxxxxxxxx

The chopper ride back was not a long one. Twenty, maybe twenty-five minutes, but Cromwell knew he couldn't last that long. He watched his two Majors, Kawalsky's arm over O'Neill's shoulders as they rode. O'Neill had tried to shrug him off but Kawalsky wouldn't let him. Cromwell knew it was because Kawalsky needed to be reassured that his friend was really there. Was really okay.

He stood and moved across to Jacks other side and he felt the man stiffen next to him. He leaned in so O'Neill could hear him.

"There's no excuse Jack," he yelled. "There's nothing I can say..."

Jack looked at him. "Then don't!" He yelled back.

Cromwell was stricken. He knew he deserved Jacks hatred. Hell he hated himself. He nodded and started to rise when he felt the other man's hand on his shoulder pulling him back down.

"You did the right thing Frank," he said directly into Cromwell's ear. "I shouldn't have survived that fall let alone the second shot. I was dead and you needed to save the ones you could." Jack hated Cromwell for leaving him at first. But then he'd seen what he'd looked like, realised the injuries they would have thought he had and knew his CO had no other choice. It was part of being a commander, the choices you had to make. It didn't take long for him to forgive his friend, though the fact that they hadn't gotten a chance to do any serious damage to him yet probably helped him with that decision. He wasn't sure if he would still have felt the same way if this rescue had come months after his capture instead of days. Jack shuddered at the thought. Right now though he was on a chopper ride home with his two best friends and he was thankful for the decision Frank had made otherwise the rest of his team could have ended up dead or captured as well.

Frank nodded, though he wasn't ready for O'Neill's forgiveness yet. He expected the man to hate him, had really wanted the man to hate him. At least for a while. He should be doing some sort of penance for losing his 2IC and at the moment he felt as though he was getting off scott free.

xxxxxxxxx

Brigadier General Elliot was waiting on the Tarmac when the chopper set down. He watched the three men emerge and come towards him.

"Welcome home Major O'Neill," he said smiling.

Jack came to attention in front of an officer he didn't know. "Thank you Sir." He would have saluted but his damn right shoulder still hurt from the fall.

"At ease airman," the General ordered seeing O'Neill trying to stand to attention. "Report to the infirmary and get patched up."

"Yes Sir," Jack replied.

"And well done gentlemen," the General said to Cromwell and Kawalsky.

They both smiled and saluted the General. "Thank you Sir."

xxxxxxxxx

Sam stayed in the chopper until Jack had moved away with Cromwell and Kawalsky not wanting Jack to delay in getting the medical attention he would surely need. He looked okay to her eyes, but she was scared of the possibilities of what could have happened to him.

xxxxxxxxx

A few days later Charlie found Sam sitting alone in the mess hall.

"Hey," he said as he sat down next to her.

She looked at him and felt no need to be formal with him right now.

"Hey," she answered back.

"So, I hear you haven't been to see Jack yet?"

Sam dropped her head feeling her cheeks burn with shame.

Charlie noticed the fat tears drop to the table top and he sighed.

"Hey," he said putting his arm around her shoulders pulling her into his side.

Sam swiped at her face hating that she was being so emotional. "I suck!"

"You don't suck!"

"I should be stronger than this Charlie," she breathed through her tears. "But I'm scared."

"It's okay to be scared Sam," he assured her giving her arm a squeeze. "After we saved him and the adrenaline wore off, I was terrified."

Sam looked up at him. "You were?" She asked. "But you saved him."

"And I also left him," he pointed out. "But I wasn't scared for how he'd feel about me, I was scared for him. Scared of what he might have had to go through."

Sam nodded her understanding feeling exactly the same way.

"He'll have to tell you what he feels like he can tell you himself," Charlie said. "But he's good Sam, he really is."

Sam's brow furrowed not really sure if she believed him.

"There is one thing wrong though," he added.

"What?" She asked instantly.

"If you don't go see him soon he's gonna break outta that place to come find you," he told her. "And I'm pretty sure he'll bust some stitches getting out."

Sam smiled a little.

Then Charlie grimaced. "Not to mention he'd be subjecting everyone in sight to a view of his bare ass hanging out of the hospital gown as he escaped out the window."

Sam laughed then able to imagine Jack doing just that. "They have him in a gown?"

He nodded. "And you can't even imagine the complaining that's coming out of his mouth about that!"

Charlie grabbed a couple of napkins from the holder and handed them to her. "So?"

Sam wiped her eyes and nodded. "Lead the way Major."

xxxxxxxxx

Jack looked up at the movement at the door. "Oh not you again!" He called as Kawalsky entered the room. "How many times do you need to see my ugly mug before you're going to believe I'm okay?" He demanded.

Charlie walked over to his friends bed and smiled. He placed a hand on Jacks shoulder. "I am never going to take your ugly mug for granted ever again."

Jack narrowed his eyes at his friend. "Are you coming onto me?"

Charlie rolled his eyes. "I did actually bring someone else to see you, but since you're in such a mood..."

Jack looked back towards the door to see the blond head come through. His heart leapt at the sight of her. He looked briefly towards his friend and smiled before he pushed him away. "Thanks, now get out!"

Charlie touched Sam on the arm and smiled at her as he left.

Sam walked slowly towards the bed.

"Hi," Jack said softly.

"Hi," she replied. "I'm sorry I haven't...that I didn't come to see you earlier."

Jack smiled. "That's okay," he assured her. "You're here now."

She stopped a few feet from the bed, her hands stuffed in the pockets of her BDU's.

He could see she was struggling so he tried to close the gap for her. "C'mere," he said beckoning to her.

Slowly she moved to the bed letting him pull her down to sit on it when she came within arms reach.

He clasped her hand tightly and squeezed as he looked at her. Then he saw her chin start to wobble and he pulled her to him. "Hey it's okay," he whispered in her ear. "I'm okay."

"I thought you were dead," she whispered back.

He loosened his grip on her so she could sit up. He smiled. "Yeah well resurrection is just the first of my many miracles," he joked. "Next week I'm turning water to wine."

Sam tried to hold back the sob but couldn't.

_Okay, that didn't work._ He pulled her down to him again holding her tightly in his arms as she cried. He gently stroked her hair letting her cry herself out on this chest.

He kissed her temple. "Thank you," he murmured into her ear.

She raised her head a little looking him in the eye. "For drenching your gown or being such a pillar of strength?"

Jack smiled at her, glad she was starting to calm a bit. "Well first I could have done without you reminding me I'm wearing a gown!"

Sam gave a hiccupping sort of snort at his remark.

"But I actually meant thank you for coming to rescue me," he replied. "Charlie and Frank told me that you piloted the chopper."

Sam looked into his eyes and realised that he really was okay. She was sure there would be memories he would rather not have of the experience...but still...

"Your knight in shining armour huh?"

Jack grinned. "I never thought of myself as a damsel in distress..."

Sam grinned back. "Well you are the one wearing the gown..."

Jack pulled her back down to him. "Oh you are so in for it when I get outta here Lieutenant..."

Sam nestled into the crook of his neck. "I'm counting on it Major..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is. They managed to rescue Jack before he had any serious damage done to him, he forgave Frank and he got the girl and they managed to have a happy ending for a change 🙂  
> I had originally planned to leave this story with the ending of the previous chapter but I wanted these two to have a happy ending 🙂


End file.
